The Test Reaction
by ItAllStartedWithABigBang
Summary: Based off of 'The Romance Resonance'. Penny takes a test, not the kind you would think. Something's happen. Set sometime in between seasons 5 to 6. Mostly Leonard and Penny but mentions of other characters. Also it's a one shot. Enjoy.


**Author's note- Ok so this is my first fanfic. I based it somewhat off of the pregnancy test in The Romance Re. I hope you guys allenjoy and remember it all started with a Big Bang. Also I don't own any of these characters they are all the creations of Chuck Lorre.**

* * *

Penny had just go up. She saw that Leonard was no longer by her side. He must have went to work. It was eight thirty of course he was at work. She figured she should get up because she would have to go to work in awhile, for the lunch shift. As she rose to get out if bed she felt dizzy and light headed. She probably just needed food or something. She felt vomit rising up her throat. Maybe she didn't need food. Penny ran to her bathroom and puked for a good ten minutes. "Oh God!" Penny said to know one in particular. As she raised her head from the bowl. She got up from the ground still feeling funny but she had to go to work today, it didn't start until eleven. She had awhile to get ready. Penny rinsed out her mouth with water and then brushed her teeth. Yup, good as new she thought as she looked in the mirror. At least for now She then hopped in the shower to clean the rest of her self off. While she was in the shower she realized something, she was late by three days. Could she be pregnant? She thought, no of course not. But what if she was… Penny started to panic. Penny was afraid she was going to fall in the shower again so she got out of the shower and tried to clear her mind of this. She should probably eat breakfast it might make her feel better. Yeah that sounded like a good idea she thought eating breakfast will definitely keep her mind off of this.

* * *

Penny got dressed in some comfortable clothes and walked in to her kitchen slash living room toward the kitchen cabinets for some lucky charms. She got a clean bowl out, the last, a clean spoon, also the last, and poured her self a bowl of cereal. Did she want milk? Penny thought to herself of course she wanted milk it would not taste the same with out it. She put the milk away and walked over to the couch sat on it and ate her breakfast.

* * *

It was a good thing that penny kept extra tests in her closet. Hidden from Leonard if he ever went in her closet that is. She checked the expiration date on the box it didn't expire for a while. She never understood why they expired. Penny removed the test from the box and the instructions, she didn't need those she was a pro. Probably something she should not be proud of not that she was. She peed in a cup then stuck the test in the cup quickly and rested it up on the counter. It takes two minutes to show the results. She set her timer and waited.

Penny thought, it was Tuesday and that was the day the guys all come to the Cheesecake Factory. How was she going to tell Leonard if the the test was positive? Hell, What was she going to do if the test was positive? Of course she would keep it after all its hers and Leonard's. But would they be ready? Would he even want kids now, will he resent her for this or will he support her and not care that there not married? Penny thought, they just got back together five months ago, it was too early for this maybe if this would have happened in two years things would be fine but now is just too soon. But none of That mattered now what mattered was what the test said. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, her phone counted down. 'Beep!Beep!' her timer went off. She walked back in to the bathroom picked up the test she ran threw her mind what it says if it's positive, a pink plus sign, if its negative, a pink minus sign. She glanced at the test it had a pink plus sign on it, it's positive.

_Positive_.

Wow. Penny could not believe that she's pregnant. Was Leonard going to be ok with this would he be angry at her? But why would he be angry at her after all it was a team effort, not just her, so he cant be mad. So now she had to devise up a plan to figure out what he was going to say to him.

* * *

When the guys got to the Cheesecake Factory penny had all ready figured out a plan she was going to prepose and then tell him about the baby. Penny was originally going to prepose in two more days but this just gave her all the more reason too. She was so excited about later she could not wait.

Leonard had told her that 'she looked positively beautiful today.' Sheldon just rolled his eyes at this comment. He was never a fan of showing affection for another person even though he had a girl friend of his own.

The guys ordered there usual. Sheldon a BBQ bacon cheese burger, Leonard a factory grande burrito, Howard a salad, and Raj a meat lovers pizza. Penny had questioned where Sheldon and Howard's significant others were. Howard said that 'Bernadette was working late' and sheldon said that 'Amy got held up at work when one of the monkeys escaped'. Penny was sad that they could not make it but they had more important things to do anyway.

They had left she got a great tip as always thanks to Raj. Penny clocked out for the night and counted her tips one hundred dollars. Wow, she has never made that much in one day maybe she was being nicer to people now that she found out she was pregnant. Maybe…

* * *

Penny arrived at her apartment and unlocked the door stepped in and turned on the lights. Ahh! Home and it felt great to be there. Penny got the test from her room and wrapped it up. Then she retrieved the ring, put on something beautiful and texted Leonard to come over now. She turned on the stereo. Put the ring in her pocket with the test. And smiled.

A couple if minutes later penny heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me Leonard."

"Come in." She said, excited about what was going to happen.

"What's all this for?" Leonard looked at the coffee table, there was wine glasses and orange juice. "And why is there orange juice on the table?" He looked very confused at the moment.

"You will see." She took a deep breath in and the exhaled. "Leonard Leaky Hofstadter, I love you, and I just wanted to ask you something that's been a long time coming." She paused, "Will you marry me?" She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, of course I will." He said smiling and hugging her. And giving her a kiss on the lips.

"And that's not all." Penny said sounding like the announcer on late night infomercials. "Here open this." She handed him a purple box with a bow on it.

He opened it and inside he saw the test. It was positive. All of her concerns started to fade away when he started to cry. "Your pregnant?" He said almost in disbelief. Penny shook her head in a 'yes' motion. "We're getting married and were having a baby. I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father and your going to he a mother. Wow!" He just shook his head in disbelief.

"Yup, I'm pregnant. I can't believe it either. But there's that test and they never lie." She just looked at him so lovingly. With a great big smile on her face Leonard loved that about her.

"This is the best day every we got engaged and we just found out that your pregnant. I love you."

"I love you too." Penny says then they kissed.

Mr. and Mrs. Leonard Hofstadter just sounded so right and so perfect.

* * *

**Author's note- I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry that it's short. About the lucky charms I wrote that because I was hungry. Remember to review I would love some reviews considering it's my first fanfic. Thanks. :)**


End file.
